barneyfandomcom-20200216-history
Sing and Dance with Barney
"Sing and Dance with Barney" is a Barney Home Video, celebrating Barney's 10th Anniversary that was originally released on VHS to stores on January 12, 1999. It was later released on DVD to stores on March 9, 2004 in North America and re-released on DVD to stores on June 16, 2009 in North America. Plot The kids get a mysterious invitation for a party and later find out it was from Barney. He plans a party for all his friends. The group begins going on magical journeys, beginning with an adventure to Grandpa's Farm. When they return, some of Barney's old friends: Michael, Kathy, and Tosha show up and recall some memories. Linda, Danny and Kim join them and the group goes camping at a real campsite. Coming back from that trip, Min and Jason arrive as a surprise for Barney. The last trip of the day is to Storybook Land, a magical place where fairy tales become reality (complete with a royal fairy tale castle). Back in the treehouse, Barney tells everyone (including the viewer) that they're special and they tell him the same and that he can count on them. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Keesha *Jeff *Stephen *Hannah *Robert *Linda *Kim *Danny *Tosha (guest appearance) *Michael (guest appearance) *Kathy (guest appearance) *Jason (guest appearance) *Min (guest appearance) Song List #Barney Theme Song #The More We Get Together #If You're Happy and You Know It #Mister Sun #Down on Grandpa's Farm #Itsy Bitsy Spider #BINGO #Do Your Ears Hang Low? #Growing #You Can Count on Me #My Family's Just Right for Me #The Airplane Song #My Yellow Blankey #The Clapping Song #A Camping We Will Go #And the Green Grass Grows All Around #Me and My Teddy #Twinkle Twinkle Little Star #Mr. Knickerbocker #Just Imagine #Castles So High #Old King Cole #If All the Raindrops #The Rainbow Song #Everyone is Special #You Can Count on Me (Reprise) #I Love You Trivia *This video marks: **The last Barney home video to include the 1995-1999 "Please Stay Tuned" bumper. The next Barney home video What a World We Share would replace a new one. **The last appearances of Tosha, Michael, Kathy and Jason. Min will make her last appearance again in Dance with Me. **Another time where no one says goodbye to Barney at the end. *With the exception of "You Can Count on Me", all of the songs in this video are either traditional children's songs or Barney songs from the first generation of Barney & Friends or a Barney song from the series of Barney and the Backyard Gang. *Shawn was considered to be in this video, but couldn't make it because at the time, John David Bennett II, the actor who portrayed him, was filming a movie. *To date, this is one of the only two specials involving a cast reunion, the other being The Best of Barney. *Pictures from Home Sweet Homes, Doctor Barney is Here!, A Very Special Delivery!, Oh, What a Day!, and Shawn and the Beanstalk are shown in Tosha's photo album. *Some elements from the previous era can be seen, like the bench from the first season, and The Spinning Wheel from Once Upon a Time (video). *The forest set from "Camp WannaRunnaRound" was reused for the camping scenes. *Michael, Tosha, Kathy, Min and Jason made a few references in this video: **Michael thanked Barney for his encouragement and support in Practice Makes Music. **Tosha thanked Barney for guiding her when she first came to school in Be a Friend. **Kathy shared her childhood experience with Linda about her favorite teddy bear. **Min recalled about the time when Barney took her to see a castle in Barney's Magical Musical Adventure. *Jason signs "I Love You, Barney" to Barney in American Sign Language at the end, a nod to The Alphabet Zoo, and I Can Be a Firefighter!. *In international releases of this video, the Season 1-3 theme song and Season 4-6 format was still used. *When this video was re-released on DVD on June 16, 2009 in North America, It includes a Bonus Music CD. Releases 1571323767.jpg|Original VHS Release (1999) D25844.jpg|2009 North American DVD Re-Release with Bonus Music CD Trailer Category:Barney Videos Category:1999 Category:Anniversaries Category:Barney Home Videos Category:Second Generation Barney Home Videos